bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanohi
Kanohi was the term given to a 'Mask', which had been crafted from a Kanoka Disk. Kanohi were worn by multiple species in the Matoran Universe. These species include Matoran, Toa, Turaga, Makuta and various other forms of Sapeint Beings in the Order of Mata Nui and Dark Hunters. Legendary Kanohi *Ignika, the Mask of Life (Worn by a Toa and Matoro briefly) *Vahi, the Mask of Time (Worn by Tahu and Vakama briefly) *Mask of Creation (Worn by Artakha) Great/Noble Named Kanohi Toa Mata Kanohi *Hau, the Mask of Shielding (Worn by Tahu) *Kaukau, the Mask of Water Breathing (Worn by Gali) *Pakari, the Mask of Strength (Worn by Onua) *Kakama, the Mask of Speed (Worn by Pohatu) *Miru, the Mask of Levitation (Worn by Lewa) *Akaku, the Mask of X-Ray Vision (Worn by Kopaka) Toa Metru Kanohi *Huna, the Mask of Concealment (Worn by Vakama) *Rau, the Mask of Translation (Worn by Nokama) *Ruru, the Mask of Night Vision (Worn by Whenua) *Komau, the Mask of Mind Control (Worn by Onewa) *Mahiki, the Mask of Illusions (Worn by Matau) *Matatu, the Mask of Telekinesis (Worn by Nuju) Toa Inika Kanohi *Calix, the Mask of Fate (Worn by Jaller) *Elda, the Mask of Detection (Worn by Hahli) *Kadin, the Mask of Flight (Worn by Nuparu) *Sanok, the Mask of Accuracy (Worn by Hewkii) *Suletu, the Mask of Telepathy (Worn by Kongu) *Iden, the Mask of Spirit (Worn by Matoro) Toa Mahri Kanohi *Arthron, the Mask of Sonar (Worn by Jaller) *Faxon, the Mask of Kindred (Worn by Hahli) *Volitak, the Mask of Stealth (Worn by Nuparu) *Garai, the Mask of Gravity (Worn by Hewkii) *Zatth, the Mask of Summoning (Worn by Kongu) *Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation (Worn by Matoro) Toa Hagah Kanohi *Pehkui, the Mask of Diminishment (Worn by Norik) *Mask of Clairvoyance (Worn by Gaaki) *Mask of Growth (Worn by Bomonga) *Mask of Emulation (Worn by Pouks) *Kualsi, the Mask of Teleportation (Worn by Iruini) *Mask of Rahi Control (Worn by Kualus) Makuta Kanohi *Jutlin, the Mask of Corruption (Worn by Antroz) *Avsa, the Mask of Hunger (Worn by Vamprah) *Shelek, the Mask of Silence (Worn by Chirox) *Mohtrek, the Mask of Time Duplication (Worn by Bitil) *Felnas, the Mask of Disruption (Worn by Gorast) *Crast, the Mask of Repulsion (Worn by Krika) Other Kanohi *Aki, the Mask of Valor (Worn by Akamai) *Rua, the Mask of Wisdom (Worn by Wairhua) *Golden Kanohi (Worn by the Toa Mata) *Infected Kanohi *Masks of Victory *Avohkii, the Mask of Light (Worn by Takanuva) *Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows (Worn by Teridax) *Kiril, the Mask of Regeneration (Worn by Dume) *Olisi, the Mask of Alternate Futures (Worn by Karzahni) *Rode, the Mask of Truth (Worn by Axonn) *Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates (Worn by Brutaka) Unnamed Kanohi Canonized Fan-Created Kanohi *Mask of Adaptation *Mask of Aging *Mask of Biomechanics *Mask of Conjuring *Mask of Fusion *Mask of Incomprehension *Mask of Rebounding *Mask of Scavenging (Worn by Vultraz) *Mask of Sensory Aptitude *Mask of Undeath *Mask of Charisma (Worn by Trinuma) *Mask of Healing Other Unnamed Kanohi *Mask of Elemental Energy *Mask of Light and Shadow (Worn by Takutanuva) *Mask of Intangibility (Worn by Tuyet) *Mask of Possibilities (Worn by Nikila) *Mask of Psychometry (Worn by Helryx) *Mask of Mutation (Worn by Miserix) See Also *Kanohi Nuva *Gallery:Kanohi Category:Kanohi Category:Kanohi Nuva Category:Matoran Universe Category:Metru Nui Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Matoran Language Category:2001 Sets Category:2002 Sets